If wolf's rain met the avengers
by Darkwolfpup22
Summary: What if the cast of wolf's rain were reincarnated into the avengers universe? What would happen if they met the Avengers team. What if agent Natasha Romanoff had a crush on one of the wolf's rain cast? A WHOLE MESS OF TROUBLE THATS WHAT! want to find out more? Well then... read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, its me Darkwolfpup22. This is my 1stfanfiction ever, i totally wanted to do this one. I'm a HUGE fan of wolf's rain and my friend likes the avangers, this is just for fun but who knows, if i get good reviews then i may turn it into a real story. I don't own any of the characters, i just own the storyline and a couple of characters i may add in later, all flames will be used to bake cookies which will be given to those who reveiw. ENJOY! **

(Im not bothering with descriptions because i presume you all know what they look like)

Kiba and the pack were sitting in aforest, they had died, this they all knew, and they all had proof. Kiba was coverd in scratch scars and he had many bullet holes in him. They were from the past though, the real givaway was the big scar on his side. Tsume had a similar scar on his side as well, there was also a cross shaped scar on his chest from when he was exiled from his pack. Blue had a bite mark on her shoulder and Hige had long awful scars down his neck. Toboe didn't look so bad, but if he removed his shirt you would see a bullet hole where his heart is and on his back where the bullet went straight through him. Even Cheza the flower maiden was there, she looked just fine.

They didn't know why they were here, they just... were. It was a strange forest that they hadn't seen before, they were all in a clearing of some description. Earlier Toboe had pointed at the sky, it was strange, it was green with yellow stripes in it. Why they were there and what they were meant to do, they didnt know, but they would find out.

/

"Jarvis, transfer 67% power to foot thrusters" iron mans voice rang out, a gold and red metal suit passed by a black sports car, tony landed on his roof, the iron man suit was taken away peice by peice till an ordinary looking guy stood there - tony stark, he walked into a room and was met with a tall muscular blond man, "your late" he said. Tony rolled his eyes "jeesh the great captain america, or" tony put his hands up and made the quotation marks sign"steve rogers" he stated, "by about" tony looked at his watch, "3 minutes" a guy in the corner laughed, his name was bruce banner, when he got angry he turned into a big green monster known as the hulk. "whats so funny banner?" asked a fiery red head (natasha) also known as the black widow. Bruce just shook his head, "you havnt even noticed what hawkeyes done to your fridge" he said to tony.

Tony looked up and he gave a sort of forced amused look to hawkeye, "very funny" Tony walked up to the fridge while hawkeye bowed to the laughing others, tony then rearranged the letter magnets on the fridge from the words 'tony stark eats it' to a complated maths formula, he turned around witha smartass look on his face to hawkeye and said "solve that", the look suddenly dissapeard when a figure stepped out the shadows, he was black, bald, and had an eyepatch over one of his eyes. He silently walked over to tonys huge flatscreen and turnd it onto the news channel. A serious looking female news reporter was standing in front of a huge glowing light in the sky, it was green with yellow stripes in it. JARVIS then turned up the volume and the voice of the reporter's rang out: "no one knows what or where this light came from, but all anyone knows is that this definitely not natural" then the screen went black as the eyepatched man, named Fury turned it off. Eveyone was silent before Tony spoke up, "what the hell was that?" everybody shrugged, There was then a huge white beam of light that shot up into the sky, they all turned to look at eachother, then sprung into action: Tony the got into his iron man suit, steve got into his captain america suit, Natasha loaded her gun, hawkeye got some arrows, and banner, well, packed some science stuff, then they all headed out towards the flash of light.

**Soooo, what do you guys think, please please please, review, i want to know if i should continue this or not, warning, this is not up for adoption, im just debating. So reveiw if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, I dont own many of the characters. Well, here we go chapter 2... enjoy**

The wolves looked up, as soon as they all did there was a huge flash of white. They all had to shield thier eyes. When it stopped it was then there was a rustling noise in the bushes around them, everyone turned to look at where the rustling was coming from, a girl stepped out, she looked around 16 and had dark blood red hair that was obviosly natural. She had green eyes and she was wearing a zip up black hoodie, jeans and black trainers with red nike ticks on them, and finally a bracelet made of shards of bone that alternated from facing upwards to facing downwards. All the wolves in the crater saw a flash of what she really was, a wolf, she looked a little like this: She was a red wolf with four white socks, a white underbelly, a white tip on her tail and white tips on her ears, and she still had green eyes.

She also saw them in their wolf forms,

"woah" she said, "yous are wolves to, did you all get sucked into a portal as well?"

Kiba was the first to get his bearings, "yes" he said,

the red wolf nodded, "im Tala" she replied, then all the wolves said their names. "hey, have you seen my friends round here, we arrived together, they said she were gonna get some food" everyone shook their heads, she then tilted her head and shushed them, "oh its ok one is coming right now" she said, all the pack wolves heard a voice.

"Tala i couldn't find anything" came the voice, and out of the bushes stepped another wolf. Kiba let loose a huge gasp.

Tala, gestured to the she wolf next to her, "everyone meet Koya" She had dark brown hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a black long sleeved top and some flare light blue jeans, she also had on black puma trainers with blue lines on the sides. She looked a little embarrassed but then walked over next to Avada. All the wolves saw a flash of her wolf form, she was a brilliant white with the same blue eyes and... wait a minute... she looked famliar.

Suddenly Koya ran up to Kiba and slapped him really hard across the face. Everyone looked at her with their mouths open. "Why did you leave!" she shouted at him, she then began to cry but still kept ranting "do you have any idea how hard it was for mother, she was worried sick, i thought you died!" she shouted, she then however pulled Kiba into a hug and cried into his shoulder. To everyones surprise, Kiba hugged her back. "What the hell is going on here?!" asked Tsume. Kiba turned around and said, "everyone, meet my little sister."

An bit of confusion and fighting later...

"What were you doing out in the middle of that wasteland?" asked Tsume, Tala looked at him, "well, me and my friends were going that mountain, you know, to reach paradise" everyone looked at her, "you believe in paradise?" asked Cheza. Tala nodded, "my parents made it there, but i haven't seen the since" she trailed off. Everyone looked at her, she shushed them again and tilted her head, "why does she do that?" asked blue, Koya answerd "she has very sensitive hearing when she tilts her head" hige realised it was like his nose.

"what do you hear" kiba asked Tala, she looked at him "it sounds like a jet" she replied confused. "As long as we stay in our human illusions we should be fine" said kiba,

"ugh, more humans" said tsume, Tala noticed he stuck very close to toboe, suddenly someone fell out of the bushes cursing, she had dark burgendy hair that was even more obviously natural that Tala's scarlet red hair, she looked around 14 and was wearing a closed black jacket, black combat trousers and burgendy trainers. She also had a very pretty earing, it was a small gold ring with two small blue metal feathers, she also had red eyes that were a little scary

Tala turned to her, "oh, Artemis you're here" everyone saw a flash of the wolf she really was, she looked like this: She was deep purply colour, she still had the earring in, she was pretty strong looking for a female and yet had a certain nimbleness. It was then that it struck everyone, she looked almost exactly like Darcia. Except she had red eyes.

Tsume ran at her and pinned her down in his wolf form, she turned into hers for protection, but didn't do anything except glare at him, "why do you look so much like Darcia?" he snarled. The reaction was immediate, Artemis litterally threw Tsume backwards so he landed on his back, then as fast as lightning jumped onto him and put her teeth millimeters from his face. Everyone stood there open mouthed, except Tala and Koya, they had seen Artemis fight before, this was nothing.

Artemis let loose a cold dangerous growl right in Tsumes face, "don't you EVER mention that sick basterd to me EVER again." Tsume, stared at her wide eyed, before letting loose a small growl, Artemis got up and walked over to Koya and Tala. "Um... could you answer the question?" asked Toboe frightend. Artemis turned to him and shook her head. Some things are better left unsaid" she replied.

It was then that a jet and a bunch of humans came into the clearing... and boy did some of them look strange... one had a red and gold suit on, another was dressed in blue and red and he carried a shield. Another had red hair and a black jumpsuit on, one was wearing black and he had a bow and arrow pointed at them, another had brown hair and didnt look that threatening, but he was taking deep breaths, and the last was a huge muscly man with blonde hair and he was wearing armour and carrying a hammer.

When the jet landed a man in a black cloak and suit stepped out, he had an eyepatch and held a gun. He stood stil and in a big voice shouted "none of you's move, what are you and how did you get here?! If you do not answer us, we will use force, starting with the avengers!" When none of them answerd, the avengers lept into action, all the wolves began fighting to, but stayed in their human illusion form. Tsume fought the red and gold metal man. Koya went after the women with the red hair. Hige and Blue fought the bow and arrow man. Artemis and Tala began fighting the guy with the shield, and Kiba began to battle the man with the hammer. Toboe just stood there.

After a bit of fighting the eyepatched guy shouted "retreat" and they all ran to the jet and it took off and flew away. "Cowards" huffed Tsume, Hige nodded. Suddenly Koya looked around "hey guys... where's Toboe?"

POV change- helicarrier

Steve and Tony carried the boy onto the examination table. "I dont think we should be doing this to a kid" said Steve. Tony shrugged, "he might not even be a kid Cap, maybe he's some sort of alien or something." Steve sighed but said nothing more. Once they got him onto the examination table they hooked him up to a machine and Bruce came in with a sort of scanning device. He ran it over Toboe's chest and looked at a monitor, his eye brows furrowed in confusion. He then opened up the kid's shirt and gasped. "What is it Bruce?" asked Steve. Bruce put his head up "Come look at this" he said. Tony and Steve walked over and saw the kid had a bullet hole where his heart was.

"Put him in the glass cage" came a voice from the shadows of the room. Tony, Steve and Bruce all turned around. Fury stepped forward, "that kid is obviously not human, we will interrogate him once he wakes up" he said slowly. Tony nodded and they began carrying the kid to the cage that once held Loki.

**There we go, that took a long time. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! I'LL DO ANYTHING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. sorry but I have massive WRITERS BLOCK! And cant write anything right now.. im sorry**


End file.
